1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of communicating with an electronic apparatus that registers a particular function as a favorite function, a non-transitory computer readable recording medium that records a program, and an information processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, there is known a technology for registering a function with a high use frequency as a favorite function in an electronic apparatus such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral).
In the technology for registering a particular function as a favorite function, it is desirable to further improve user-friendliness.